


A Train Ride Home

by Akiruo02, Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collaboration, F/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Ruby Rose is on her way home and today she takes the train only to have an encounter with a white haired boy.





	A Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun thing to work with Celestialpricess. Hope you guys like it ^^ -Aki

 

It was now a quarter to 10pm. Most business had closed for the night and office hours had long ended, except for one. On the 25th floor of the Rose Enterprise building a single light could be seen. Ruby Rose was typing away on her desktop when her phone started ringing. Sighing she reaches for her phone and checks. She had two messages, one was from Henry Marigold, a young heir to a well-known automotive company. But not as well-known as the Rose Enterprise. The Rose Enterprise is a multi-million company that handles cyber security, social media apps and computers. They were the leading technological company in the world.

 

Ruby had just ended her dinner with Marigold a few hours ago before deciding to come back to the office and finish her work. He was asking for another dinner, but that was the last thing she would want. Being the heiress to a huge company was stressful. All the expectations and pressure were weighing on her shoulder. Ever since her mother, Summer Rose, had announced that she was to retire soon, Ruby had to prove to the board of directors that she was the right person to inherit their family business. In which she has picked up more and more work in the past few years.

 

Checking the other message, it was from her mother. She was checking in on her telling her not to overwork and just finish it tomorrow. It was getting late and she was worried now. Sighing and turning off her computer, she had decided to retire for the day and head home.

 

On a different location Eis Schnee sighed. It had been a long day. He had applied to several different companies and had interviews with them, all ending with the statement, ‘we will call you for your 2nd interview.’ which is equivalent to ‘we are sorry but you are not what we are looking for.’ It was already 15 past 10 and he was tired and can’t wait to just lay down on his bed and forget everything that happened today.

He had to take the train, because it was cheaper and he didn’t have the money for a car. His parents were already helping with the rent for his apartment and he was still looking for a job. He was hopeful that his job interview with the Rose Enterprise would be successful.

 

Ruby Rose could murder. She had a very stressful day in the office and had to endure this slimy bastard Marigold. She only wanted to get home take a nice relaxing bath and go to sleep.

But no, her car had other plans. Not even halfway on the way home, it just broke down. The motor was smoking and wouldn’t start. The mechanic came as fast as they could but said they wouldn’t start before morning with the repair. Now she had to run to the next station to get the train on 15 past 10. To make everything worse it just had to start raining.  She could have called for a cab, but her phone had just died in the worst possible time.

 

Making her way to the station while using her hand bag as an attempt to shield herself from the rain, a car had happened to pass by a paddle splashing the young heiress.  Stomping her foot, she entered the station and fall in line to get a ticket. Pulling out a handkerchief to wipe off the rain from her face and attempt to clean herself a bit.

 

Upon purchase, she swipes the card and headed to the waiting area.  When the train arrived the women’s, cart was full, forcing her to enter the regular cart. With no seats, available and cramped she was standing by the door holding on to the safety railings and her bag. She gets off at Patch station and they were currently in Vale station, roughly around more 5 stations before hers. It was going to be a long ride home.

 

Eis was currently sandwiched between the train door and a guy with a red jacket and blue hair. It didn’t help that he had forgotten his umbrella and that his only business suit was now in need of dry cleaning. Being jobless is rough. Sighing and just accepting his faith for today leans a bit closer to the door.  Staring at the moving buildings he noticed a young woman in a black and red dress suit. Looking closely, she was wet from the rain and her figure was showing.

 She was wearing a white blouse which became see through because of the rain. His face got hot and he could feel the blush. He couldn’t help but stare. The woman had long slender legs and was wearing black high heels. The skirt of her dress suit reached just to her knees and was very form fitting. She had slender hips and had generally a slim figure. Through her blouse, he could see that she had some decent breasts.

 When his gaze reached her face, his only thought was __beautiful__. She had a heart shaped face with long black hair. When he looked closer he saw that her hair had red tips. It contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. Suddenly the woman looked in his direction. He hoped she hadn’t seen him stare. But he could see her eyes and was mesmerized. He had never seen someone with silver eyes. And even though she had a neutral look on her face, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Ruby felt someone’s gaze upon her and looked around. In the cramped cart, she couldn’t see much.

Looking to her left, silver met icy blue eyes. She noticed that the guy was blushing and tried looking away. She couldn’t help but find it cute how shy he seemed to be.

 It’s not like she liked being stared at, but she couldn’t blame him. She was well aware that she was a beautiful woman, and the rain didn’t help. She could imagine that some men looked at her like a piece of meat, the way her clothes stuck to her body.

To say the least it was less than comfortable.

Suddenly she also noticed a blue haired guy with red jacked. She saw how he checked her out and the smirk on his face. Not wanting to give him any ideas and to show that she was not interested, she turned away with a scowl on her face. But it seems that this blue haired __boy__  didn’t get the message and got a little too close for comfort. She couldn’t help but sigh in irritation. What was it today and blue haired men that would try to get in her pants.   

The train jerked, making the passengers lean to one side of the train then back. Eis sighed in relief the weight on his back lessened. Looking around he noticed the woman he had been looking at moved closer to the safety bar as if avoiding something.

As the train moved the blue haired man was pushed closer to Ruby. Now being cornered, she held her bag closer and moving herself closer to the doors. She felt a hand creep on her thighs. Glancing at her left she spots the man with a red jacket and blue hair standing dangerously close to her.

“Hi.” he said in a slow husky voice. “The name’s Neptune. I know we just met but… ” his hand moves up her thighs “…maybe we can get a acquainted” now looking closely at her situation, the man, now she knows as Neptune had one arm blocking her other side while his body block the other. His index finger moves in a circular motion on her inner thigh, making her jerk and tries to move away from him but failed. Not wanting to cause a scene, she quietly and harshly pushes his hand off her.

“Sorry, not interested.” she said with venom. Hoping he’ll leave her alone. Unfortunately, it only encouraged him.

“Feisty, I like it.” he said now warping his arm on her waist and one hand resumes to her thigh. From an outsider’s view, nothing was wrong, just some passengers cramped in a train and trying to get a more comfortable position.

Ruby glared. At times like this she wishes she would have just accepted her cousin’s offer on self-defense lessons. But unfortunately, she was too busy with work to make some time for them.

Again, she slapped his hand away from her thigh and tried to distance herself from the creep, but unfortunately the train was so packed, that there was hardly any space to move. Ruby put on the coldest and venomous glare she had, wanting to make it clear that his __flirting__  didn’t have the desired effect and was nothing but disgusting.

How someone could think that sexual harassment in public would __turn her on__  was beyond her. The level of idiocy in men never stops to amaze her.

Sadly, this creep didn’t seem to understand the concept of a woman turning him down. He just puts his hand on her butt and caresses it.

 He comes closer with his face, but she ducks her head away and tries again to get away. Her struggle with the creep seems to draw attention from other passengers but none even moves to intervene. They just look away or whisper to each other.  

“Stop it or else.” Ruby said glaring at Neptune.

“or else what?” he replied leaning down to her ear. “no one here has the courage to stop me.” he whispered. “And admit it, you’re enjoying yourself.” He was confident, considering his appearance, no one would have thought he was doing some indecent with a woman on a public transport. He continued to caress her rear. Ruby once again tried to stop him but failed.

Eis was standing behind Neptune. Something was not right, he had been blocking the sight of the red head for a while now. The train jerked once more, pushing Eis towards the door, allowing him a glance at the woman. She looked mad, flashed and most importantly scared. She was trying to get away from something, but what. That was when he notices a strange movement on her backside. A hand and it was definitely not hers.

Ruby flinched. His hand had moved up to the waistband of her skirt. This was bad, his hand slowly slip inside. Ruby closed her eyes in fear. She mentally prepared herself for what’s to come. This was it, she was going to lose her virginity to a pervert in a train on a very unlucky night.  Seconds passed, and she felt nothing. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw white.

Eis was right. It was a sexual assault. Eis had moved and grabbed Neptune’s wrist before he can do anymore damage.

“That’s enough.” Eis said in a growl as he tightens his grip on Neptune’s wrist.

Time seemed to stop for a moment when everything went still. Ruby sighed in relief, that she was saved. She could only see the back of her savior, but saw the white hair and concluded that it was the guy who was blushing earlier.

Even if she could only see his back, it was clear that he was well build. He had a broad back and was roughly a foot taller than her. She saw that he was wearing a white suit and thought that he probably also on his way home was.

After her quick once over, she zoomed in on the situation in front of her.

Her savior was still holding Neptune ‘s wrist, who seemed to become angry about the disruption of his evening plans. He was struggling against the tight grip on his wrist, and tried to hit the other man.

But it seems that Neptune may be considered attractive to some women, but was otherwise very weak concerning strength and skills.

His opponent on the other hand, doesn’t only look fit from behind, but was also skilled in self-defense.

He caught the incoming fist, kicked Neptune’s legs away and turned his arm in a painful looking way behind his back.

When her savior looked up, she got a second glimpse from his face. She noticed that he had a small scar across his left eye, but was otherwise rather handsome. The serious look in his face turned to concern when he looked up to Ruby.

“Are you okay Miss?” Her savior asked. Ruby could only nod still processing what had happened.

By the time the train arrived at the next station, a police officer had taken Neptune for questioning. Eis then takes off his suit and drapes it over Ruby to cover her.

“Thank you” She said. Eis nodded and stood behind her on the train. This time Ruby was more at ease. His suit was bigger than her so the ends of it reached her knees and had covered most of her body. It was clearly a cheap suit, something none of the guys she’d had dinner with in the past would wear, but it was comfortable. It was still August but strangely it smelled like snow. It was warm and it made her feel safe.

Eis was standing behind her now, trying to look at anything but the red head in front of him. He had just saved her and was now using his suit. There was light cough getting his attention, turning to the woman who was now pulling his suit closer to her body.

“Mr…” She said barely a whisper.

“Schnee. Eis Schnee.” Eis replied. “…and it was nothing. What he did was…a crime Ms…”

“Rose, Ruby Rose” He smiled, he now has a name for the pretty face in front of him. After that they started to talk to pass the time. Eventually the train started to empty itself as they pass station to station. Arriving at Patch Station, the train stopped and opening the doors. “This is my stop.” Heading out for the door.

“ohh ahhh.. yah..” without think Eis followed her out. They stood at the platform as the doors closed and the train started to leave. Ruby looked at him, Eis had his hand in his pocket he looks at the time at a wall clock. “Soo…it was nice meeting you, Ms. Rose.”

“Likewise, but are you going to be alright? This isn’t your station right?”

“Yah…I live around Atlas Station two stops from here.” he said as rubbed the back of his neck. The shy blush across his face, just shows that he messed up. Ruby giggled at the sight. The fact that this man had just had a fierce expression earlier and now was looking cute and shy. “I just wanted to make sure you’d get home safe.” Ruby smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m safe around here. And thank you for your concern.” Eis smiled, the last train had arrived, the doors opened and people got off it and some got on.

“I…I should get on if I want to get home…” he said as he slowly step back towards the train.

“Of course. Again thank you.” Ruby thank him once more as he got on the train. “And one more thing…” Eis turns to her as she grabbed her hand and a pen from her bag and wrote something on his hand. “Have a goodnight Mr. Schnee” she turns her heels and leaves,  leaving Eis dumbfounded as he got on the train.

The doors closed and Eis could see Ruby leave the station warped in his white suit. Glancing at his hand, a wide grin formed on his face. There oh his hand written in a cursive writing was a phone number with a small note. ‘Call once you get home’. Leaving the young man grinning at himself. Today was tiring for both of them, but the little interaction they had, made up for everything.


End file.
